I Lost My Virginity in a Janitor's Closet
by domJason
Summary: Based off of MTV's TV series, "Awkward": Spencer was only known as Alison's best friend. She was a nobody, aside from that. The hot guys never noticed her, and the cool girls didn't either. After losing her virginity to a dream guy she thought would never notice her during summer camp, Spencer's life gets shaken. (AU)


**This is based off of the TV series "Awkward". There's going to be a love triangle in it, too, just like the show. You don't have to watch the show to understand it, though. Also, I based this story off of my memory of the show, as I haven't watched the pilot episode since it first aired, so I only have a loose idea of the details. Basically all I know is that it was at summer camp and there was a delightful sex scene in a closet, haha. So this first chapter is based off of the pilot episode of "Awkward", so credit to whoever made that show and such.**

**Oh, and this is indeed multi-chapter. Remember, "Awkward"'s Pilot episode inspired this chapter! And the whole show inspired this entire story, too. Some things will be different, of course. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you guys like it. Hopefully you leave a review, too!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Spencer's POV_

I thought that summer camp would be my chance to actually get noticed. Sure, I have some social life, but that's only because Alison DiLaurentis is my best friend. If you're in Alison's clique, you get a social life. But that didn't matter. I don't think I really would be considered 'cool' like Alison.

Guys like Noel Kahn, Sean Ackard, and Toby Cavanaugh just don't notice me.

So I thought this summer camp was my chance to stand out and fit in! I thought that maybe the hot guys and the cool girls would be interested in _me _and not the fact that Alison is my best friend. But I was wrong.

Oh-so-terribly-wrong.

For the time I've been in summer camp, none of those people noticed me. It was probably because Alison wasn't around me, so they weren't interested in interacting with me. But strange enough, my other friends who had the same reputation as me seemed to be having a much better time than me.

All through the time at camp, my friend Aria has been flirting with the camp counsellor: Mr. Fitz. He's one fine man, but isn't he a little too old for her? Well, he seems to be more interested in Aria than the past boyfriends of hers. Right before camp, Aria's boyfriend Jason broke up with her. I can't blame her for wanting to hook up with the camp counsellor after a nasty break up like that.

Jason is Alison's brother. She sure gave him hell once he broke up with one of her many best friends.

But I think Aria and the new teacher are a little _too_ close. She's already calling him Ezra instead of Counsellor Fitz or Mr. Fitz like the rest of us.

My other friend Hanna is having a blast, too. She seems to be having a summer romance with a guy she barely talked to before at school. His name's Caleb. He's more of a hot computer whiz/nerd. He's one of those amazing guys who's hot _and_ smart. Kudos to Hanna for getting Caleb.

And then there's Emily. She's not really open for business, since she has a boyfriend names Ben Coogan back at home. But I'm pretty sure this chick named Paige is interested in Emily. I wonder if Emily even notices that Paige is into her. But that's weird because Emily isn't gay... I think.

Last, and definitely least... There's me.

I had a suck-ass time. I'm still having one, too. While my friends are partying it up with their new friends and lovers, I'm sitting on the bleachers like a loser.

Today's the official summer camp party. I thought I'd at least have a good night tonight... but nope. It's just as suckish as all the other days here.

At least I can sit on these god damn bleachers and watch everyone else have a good time. I can watch those guys that will never notice me. The only time they'd even want to talk to me is to be around Alison.

Toby Cavanaugh is one of those guys. He's probably one of the hottest guys at school. I know there's plenty of other guys to secretly wish to have them notice me, but I've always thought he was just perfect. We've spoken a few times, but not enough for him to even consider me a friend of his.

Well, I can see why he doesn't talk to me much. He's insanely popular. He isn't just friends with the popular people like me, he _is_ one of the popular people. It makes a huge difference. He can actually have fun.

There he is, taking a break from his wild friends. I know it's creepy to watch him... he's just so perfect. He's like every girl at school's secret dream guy. I know he's my secret dream guy. There's only a few other guys that are dream guys to most girls. Noel Kahn is one of those guys...

Bur Toby'a always been my favorite... not like I'll ever have a choice between all the dream guys. Actually, I'm getting _none_ of the dream guys.

His blue eyes. Damn it. They're so pretty.

He's standing there. Has any guy ever looked so perfect when they're just standing there? I don't think so.

His teeth are pearly white and his smile is so amazing! He must be photogenic or something. How can a guy's smile be so-

Holy shit.

Toby Cavanaugh is smiling...

at _me._

For the first time in sixteen years, I feel completely noticed. Well, it's the first time since Alison DiLaurentis willingly wanted to talk to me. She made me feel included for the first time. After going unnoticed by her all through middle school, I was quite surprised when she suddenly wanted to befriend me during freshman year.

He was standing there, sipping some sort of drink out of a cup, and still smiling at me. Just getting smiled at by him made me feel like the luckiest girl ever.

And in a second, everything got better from there.

Now he wasn't just smiling at me, he was _winking_. I guess he finally noticed me staring at him for minutes straight. I hope he thinks that's a good thing...

Then, he motions to the janitor's closet to the left of the gymnasium room we're in. Is he really motioning for me to go there? I look behind me and check if anyone's there. Nope. I'm the only one on the bleachers. Everyone else is partying their ass off on the so-called 'dance floor', which is really only a basketball court.

He starts walking towards the janitor's closet, and I don't see anyone else following him, so I'm assuming me means me, right? I _really_ hope he means me. Not just because I really want to get noticed by my dream guy, but also because it would be just plain awkward if he was motioning to someone else and I showed up.

So, I did what any other girl would have done.

I followed Toby Cavanaugh to the janitor's closet.

"You came," he said in that super sexy voice of his.

Well, is he crazy? What girl _wouldn't_ have came?

I nod. I really don't know what else to do. I hope this isn't some sick prank that his friends set up to embarrass me or something.

And then I realized that Toby Cavanaugh didn't invite me here for some stupid chat in the closet. He wanted _me _apparently. I don't see why he'd want the 'nobody' who's best friends with Alison DiLaurentis. I could see him wanting to invite Alison to this closet, but not me. I mean, I'd had boyfriends before, just not ones as deliciously perfect as Toby...

Losing your virginity in a closet during summer camp? Not every girl's fantasy, but if it was with Toby Cavanaugh, I was all for it. I mean, I know I'm better than doing something as dumb as this, but I've probably hoped that he likes me since middle school, which is stupid, because we've never talked much. I don't understand why he suddenly wants to meet me in a janitor's closet. Maybe he _does_ just want to talk. I'm over my head. There's no reason he'd suddenly want to invite me to the janitor's closet to tell me he wants me. That doesn't make sense.

"Spencer... I want you."

Well, that was uncalled for. This is totally a joke. Guys like him don't want girls like me. We just don't mix. Sure, I know Alison, but that doesn't mean that I'm in the league of guys like him. I know he's my dream guy, but this just doesn't make sense. How could he want _me_?

And now I finally realize that I'm blinking like a crazy idiot. That's just the effect he has on me...

"I like you."

This is totally a dream. In what world does someone's dream guy suddenly confess that he likes the girl and wants the girl? Either in dreams, books, or movies. I've read plenty of romance novels. I know this is what happens in them. It's not possible.

My mouth is moving but I'm not saying anything. It's so... weird.

"Well, I'm getting this vibe that you're not really interested. You're not into me, are you?"

Shit. I'm blowing my only chance with him! _Toby Cavanaugh_ is confessing that he's interested in me, and I'm standing here and looking like I want to reject him? No girl at this entire school would want to reject him!

"No! Wait, no to I _am_ into you, but yes, yes I'm into you... but I'm just nervous so it kinda seems like I'm not into you, but I really am. I've been into you for a really long time so uh... sorry about that. So the answer is yes I'm-"

Well, I never got to finish that sentence because...

Toby _kissed_ me.

Toby freakin' Cavanaugh just put his mouth against mine! I hope this isn't some kind of pity kiss or something, because I'm _really_ enjoying it. So what if he was shutting me up. He didn't just blandly say shut up, he did a very much nicer way of it.

"Oh," I blurted out before I could stop it.

I hope he doesn't ask why, because I don't really know why. I just blurted it out in the blink of an eye!

He's laughing now. Sure, his laugh is completely, totally, and 100% adorable, but I'm really hoping it's a good laugh and not a bad laugh... and god _damn it_ he always gets me blabbering some crazy shit every time he does something cute like that.

"You're cute." He says, still chuckling.

I guess this isn't a one-sided relationship after all. I must be dreaming. Holy freakin' crap.

Did I just get kissed and called cute by Toby Cavanaugh? Not to mention that he also said that he likes me and wants me. I can't believe it. Call me a bragger, but I don't care. My dream guy noticed me! That doesn't happen every day, does it?

I guess summer camp isn't some ass-sucker after all, huh?

This day couldn't get any better.

"Do you wanna... uh... you know... do _it_?" He asks.

Sex? _Sex_? He wants to have freakin' _sex_? If I say yes, I guess I really am losing my virginity in a closet. For all these years, I thought that I'd be some sophisticated and religious-looking girl who saves herself until marriage. If I give him my virginity, I'm never getting it back. If I tell him I don't want to, he might think I'm not really interested. Plus, truthfully, I'd _love_ to have sex with him. Who wouldn't? Damn it, I sound like some fangirl._  
_

"It? Sex? Uh. I... Uh..." I sound like an idiot. _Again._

"It's cool if you don't wanna." He tells me.

But I do. I really do. I thought my day couldn't get better, but having sex with Toby Cavanaugh would _totally_ make my day better. If any girl at this school, besides the religious ones who want to protect their virginities until marriage, would definitely jump at the chance to have sex with him, right? Any girl. I'm sure even the flawless Alison wouldn't want to turn down an offer like this. She'd probably tell me to take this offer.

Then, everything became a big, flat, blur.

Next thing you know, I'm against the rack of the janitor's cleaning supplies while Toby prepares to undress himself. I don't know why, but I just feel this good feeling in my stomach. Sure, I'm losing my virginity in a few minutes... but Toby's taking his shirt off right now, and _man_ those abs already look good. Like it wasn't obvious that what was under his shirt would be gorgeous... I saw it coming. He's a flawless guy, so obviously everything about him is flawless.

And man, he throws his shirt to the ground in such a sexy manner that I can't even handle it anymore. Oh, and it gets even better when he starts unbuckling his belt. Yeah, the pants are coming down. I never thought I'd be the one to see him butt-naked like this. I wonder how many girls he's done it with, and I really hope that number is fewer than fifty. That's all I'm praying for.

There's no way he's a virgin. Not with a body like that... He just looks experienced at sex when you look at him.

Everything gets lovelier when my own clothes start hitting the floor. I expected him to be the kind of pig who would rip a bra off, but he's not.

"Can I?" he asks. "Do you want me to?"

I've never _ever_ thought a guy like him would actually _ask_ about taking a bra off. I just thought he'd expect it off, since it's sex and all. I just nod my head like the shy idiot I naturally am.

And as he takes it off, he _kisses _me again. Getting kissed by him is like entering heaven!

So, here I am, in what I thought would be just another suck-ass day at summer camp... with Toby Cavanaugh preparing to most likely fuck me to the death in a completely un-intimate way. I'm imagining this to be a first time with a guy that everybody wants, but in a way that nobody wants. If you get what I mean...

Holy.

Shit.

Sex feels... weird. Definitely. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

He's inside... of me?

"Oh god," he blurts. "Spencer, oh god!"

He seems like he might be coming to the high before I do, huh? I would have never expected that he's a pre-mature guy... Maybe he just really likes sex. Or maybe he's inexperienced, like me. I highly doubt that. He obviously has plenty of experience in the sex department.

"Toby..."

I can feel my fingernails digging into the skin on his back. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe Toby Cavanaugh is here with me in a closet. I can't believe that _we're_ actually having freaking sex! I don't know whether I should be happy that I lost my virginity to him, or sad. I should be sad, right?

Well, I'm not.

I'm pretty god damn happy.

I wonder if he can tell that this is my first time.

Would he have been more considerate and not have asked to have sex if he knew I was a virgin?

Maybe.

I don't want to care, because I just lost my virginity to him.

It feels good.

I wonder what Alison would say,

_Holy shit_. He's good at this.

I'm nearly in tears, and it hurts like hell. Sex is _really _painful. My teeth are clenching, but I can't help it. It's like pleasuring pain. You get what I'm putting down?

My breathing is obviously irregular. Nobody breathes like this! How many times have I breathed in a minute? A very irregular number of breaths per minute, that's for sure! I wouldn't know what having sex with someone good in bed is like compared to someone who sucks in bed, but he's definitely pleasuring me, so I'll consider him _good_. Makes sense, right? It does to me.

Well, I don't know if you really think straight while somebody's fucking your brains out.

"Am I hurting you?" Toby asks.

"N-no... sometimes my eyes just..." I try to lie. "OH HOLY SH-" I nearly scream out, but he shuts me up with another kiss.

"Oh baby..." He moans as he pulls away. "Spencer, shhuuttt uppp. Wh-a-t if someone k-k-knocks? Don't drag a-a-a-ttention here! Oh shit!"

I don't know why, but I _really_ love it when he says my name. Hell, I really love it when he tells me to shut up!

And I won't get into detail about how we finished, but let's just say that he's no pre-mature guy, luckily. Or maybe _I_ am pre-mature. Whatever. At least I didn't come after him. _That_ would have been **awkward**.

So, I start re-dressing myself, and he does the same. It's a shame that those gorgeous abs have to be re-concealed by his summer camp tee, but whatever. He still looks totally sexy with or without a shirt on (preferably without, though, heh).

"Thanks for that."

He's _thanking _me for sex?

"So... uh... Spencer... you excited for junior year?" Toby asks.

"Oh. Yeah. Totally." I respond blandly. Damn me!

"Cool," he says, nodding. "So uh... I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you will." I say, trying to hide my smile.

I feel stupid for saying it, but I just can't stop the swooning when I'm around him!

"Awesome. Later," he says.

So this is the end? I lose my virginity, and now we'll probably never interact again? Wonderful.

"Hey Spencer... Was that your uh... first time?" Toby asks, biting his lip.

I bite my lip and try not to blush. Do I lie and say I'm experienced? What if he thinks I'm amateur? What if he could sense that I was a virgin before we started? What if he thinks I sucked?

Well, what do I have to worry about? I just had butt-naked sex with him, I don't really think I have anything to hide.

"Yeah." I confess.

"Cool. You're cool," he says. "Uh... mine too. Later."

He walks out the door of the janitor's closet and shuts it.

Well, that thought never came to my mind.

Toby Cavanaugh didn't just take my virginity.

_I_ took _his_ too.

I can't get over the fact that I lost my virginity in a janitor's closet.


End file.
